Golden Sun Fairy Tales
by Naomi the Fire Adept
Summary: Orchid-Sheba and the Seven Adepts; Garet can't talk, a killer rabbit is loose, Ivan is in love with Sheba, Sheba is in love with Felix . . .
1. Golden Sun Fairy Tales

~Welcome to Golden Sun Fairy Tales~  
  
Orchid: Here you will be visiting our wonderful world of old childhood fairy tales with a twist!  
  
Misty: Where the Golden Sun Characters will be apart of those favorite stories.  
  
Orchid: So enjoy yourself, and here is our list of stories to come!  
  
Misty: We will be dedicating each story to an author on ff.net, whether because they are a first reviewer, or because a great job done on their writing. We will update this list every-now-and-then, (*) are stories finished, and the author names next to the title is what that fairy tale is dedicated to.  
  
Orchid: I you have any story ideas, please tell me. And if you want a chapter dedicated to you, send in enough reviews, or I'll go and read your stories. If they are worthy enough, and you are obviously dedicating time to your stories and other peoples works, I'll be more than willing to dedicate a chapter to you.  
  
Misty: It's not that hard. Already, Kevin C, Vanillacat, Akiko, and Rain Child have a chapter ready to be dedicated to them.  
  
Orchid: To the list!  
  
Rupunzel  
  
Red Ridding Hood  
  
Rumplestilsken  
  
Cinderella  
  
Sleeping Beauty   
  
Goldilocks   
  
*Snow White (vanillacat)  
  
Thumblina  
  
Peter Pan  
  
*Jack in the Beanstalk (Elena)  
  
Princess and the Pea  
  
3 Billy Goats Gruff  
  
Ugly Duckling (Rain Child)  
  
Little Mermaid (Kevin C)  
  
3 Little Pigs  
  
*Hanzel and Grettel (Akiko)  
  
Twelve Dancing Princesses   
  
Orchid: So there you have it!  
  
Misty: Yup!  
  
Orchid: So far Special thanks to: Kevin C and Vanillacat for story ideas!  
  
Orchid: So first up is, Hanzel and Grettel, converted to Felix and Jenna! 


	2. Hanzel and Grettel

Orchid: Okay everyone!  
  
Misty: To our first Fairy Tale!  
  
Orchid: And this Chapter is dedicated to our favorite author Akiko Date, and her story Defective Detectives!  
  
Misty: our very favorite story on the net.  
  
Orchid: So make sure you check it out!   
  
https://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1516464   
  
Misty: To the story!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Golden Sun, Pokemon (misty), these fairy tales, or Defective Detectives (Akiko does!)  
  
Golden Sun's  
  
Hansel and Grettel  
  
(Felix and Jenna)  
  
Jenna: Hey! Why is the guy first?  
  
Felix: because guys are better than girls . . . WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!! [Felix's head now a very burnt black]  
  
Cast:  
  
Felix: Hansel  
  
Jenna: Grettel  
  
Sheba: Narrator  
  
Agatio: Dad  
  
Alex: Evil Witch  
  
Sheba: Once upon a time there were 2 little kids named Felix and Jenna. They're mom died, and their father hated them.  
  
Felix: [yelling to nothing] I hate you Orchid!  
  
Jenna: No kidding.  
  
Felix: Whoever came up with the idea of the GS characters acting out old fairy tales anyways?  
  
Jenna: Some English assignment.  
  
Sheba: Back to the intro!  
  
Jenna and Felix: [pout]  
  
Sheba: So one day their father wanted to get them lost in the woods. [shows Felix making a path of rocks] but Felix made a path of rocks so he could find a way back home.  
  
Felix: This is dumb.  
  
Jenna: By the way? Who are we following? Who's our dad's anyways?  
  
Agatio: [appears in front of them] I'm your dad!  
  
Jenna and Felix (JandF): 0_o AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!! [run off]  
  
~* * * * *~  
  
JandF: [alone in a forest]  
  
Felix: I'm hungry!  
  
Jenna: Me too!  
  
Felix: Should we try and find a way back home?  
  
Jenna: WHAT?!? With Agatio there? I don't think so!  
  
Felix: Well might as well find a place to stay.  
  
Jenna: You're right! Hey! Do you smell that?  
  
Felix: [sniffs] yeah! It smells like gingerbread!  
  
Jenna: Yummy! It's coming from this direction! [begins running off]  
  
Felix: Wait for me!  
  
Sheba: And they came upon a house made of candy. Oh no! What have you done Orchid!?!  
  
Jenna: Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar!  
  
Felix: [tries to hold her back] No Jenna! Don't do it! You'll get fat!  
  
Jenna: [takes a handful of gingerbread]  
  
Alex: [from inside reading scripts] Nibble, nibble, little mouse, Who is nibbling on my house?  
  
Jenna: Alex? [see's Alex] ALEX!!! You're here! [hugs Alex]  
  
Alex: . . . you're choking me!  
  
Jenna: oops.  
  
Alex: That's alright Jenna, don't worry, you can stay here tonight!  
  
Felix: Thanks Alex, you're a great help!  
  
All: [enter the house while eating candy]  
  
Alex: [stuffs JandF and sends them to bed]  
  
Felix: I am full.  
  
Jenna: me too [burps] excuse me...  
  
FandJ: [fall asleep]  
  
Sheba: But what the two little children didn't know, was that Alex was really and evil Alex clone from Akiko and Elena's Defective Detectives! And he really wanted to eat them for dinner! Wait a moment! Orchid! How can robots eat?  
  
Orchid: Oops, oh well. Just follow the scripts it doesn't really matter.  
  
Sheba: whatever.  
  
Evil Alex Clone: [dancing around a boiling cauldron] I've got them now; they sha'n't escape me! Wa-ha-ha!  
  
Alex: Ooh [looking over sleeping Felix] Yummy! [grabs him and locks him in a cellar]  
  
Felix: wow! There's moss growing in here! Cool!  
  
Jenna: Felix! Nooo!!  
  
Sheba: but it was no use, and Jenna couldn't do anything because of Felix's love for plants.  
  
Alex: [carrying a bowl of leafy greens, and singing] eat up little Venus Adept!  
  
Jenna: Nooo! Alex! Why? [begins pounding Alex]  
  
Alex: [brings in a torch and a holder and sets it in front of Jenna]  
  
Jenna: ooh . . . pretty . . .  
  
Sheba: with both Jenna and Felix mesmerized, they could not escape! Every day, the evil Alex clone would come down to the cellar to see if he was getting fatter. But Felix always stuck out a piece of bone, and the EAC with a brain size of 3 millimeters in diameter didn't know the difference. So one day he decided he was just going to eat Felix even if he wasn't fat.  
  
Alex: Yum yum yum!  
  
Jenna: Don't eat my brother!  
  
Alex: Wait! You're supposed to be mezmerized.  
  
Jenna: I know, but the torch went out. Do you have any more matches?  
  
Alex: oh yes, in the kitchen drawer to your right.  
  
Jenna: Yay! Matches.  
  
Sheba: but Jenna being a Fire Adept decided that just burning one single torch wasn't enough. So she decided to set the whole building on fire.  
  
Alex: What are you doing! 0_o  
  
Jenna: lighting the torch! ^_^  
  
Alex: But the kitchen is on fire!  
  
Jenna: Isn't it pretty?  
  
Alex: but that's the kitchen!  
  
Jenna: why?  
  
Alex: because!  
  
Jenna: Why?  
  
Sheba: because Alex clone was a robot, he shut down because his brain wasn't big enough to determine what to do during a fire, and was burned.  
  
Jenna: Felix! Felix! We are free!  
  
Felix: [still looking at the moss] what?  
  
Jenna: the evil Alex is dead! Lets go into the forest where we'll be safe!  
  
Felix: [grins] I like forest even more than moss!  
  
Sheba: and So Jenna and Felix escaped into the woods and lived there in happiness, until Orchid returns with another scary fairy tale...the end!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Orchid: Yay! And erm, I hope it was all right that I used the Alex clone from Akiko's defective detectives. If she protests, I'll take it out. Wow...it's late.  
  
Misty: yeah. It's twelve.  
  
Orchid: I like review...and goodnight.... 


	3. Felix and the Beanstalk

Felix and the Beanstalk  
  
***  
  
Picard: All bow to Naomi, self proclaimed Queen of OOCness!  
  
Naomi: What are you doing here, Picard? You're not my muse.  
  
Picard: Garet's taking a day off. Besides, he said that this fic was so dumb that he wanted nothing to do with it.  
  
Naomi: Oh, alright. Well, this fic is dadicated to Elena, dispite how dumb Garet-chan thinks it is. I decided to dedicate it to her, since she might feel left out about Akiko getting the last story dedicated to her. Oh, and one more thing. POW POW PICARD!  
  
Picard: @_@ Oro?  
  
Naomi: Nice inpression of my Kenshin-kun, Picard.  
  
Picard: I know! Isn't it gweat?!  
  
Naomi: And Homestar.  
  
***  
  
Felix: Wow. It's a boring day.  
  
Mia: Felix, get your lazy butt into town and sell the last djinni!  
  
Flint: *blink*  
  
Felix: Yes'm. *stays standing still*  
  
Mia: *whacks Felix with slave driving whip* MOVE!  
  
Felix: *running to town with Flint in hand* Yes'm!  
  
Masked Man: Hey! Felix!  
  
Felix: Isaac, why are you wearing my mask?!  
  
Isaac: *taking off the mask* How'd you know it was me?!  
  
Felix: It's kinda hard to miss your yellow scarf.  
  
Isaac: Yes, well...  
  
Felix: So what do you want?  
  
Isaac: If you give me Flint, then I'll give you three magic Psy Stars.  
  
Felix: Um...  
  
Isaac: *humming Jepeordy theme song*  
  
Felix: What is...yes?  
  
Isaac: That is correct! *grabs Flint*  
  
Felix: What about the Psy Stars?  
  
Isaac: Sure, sure. *Hands Felix 3 rocdks*  
  
Felix: Hey! These are just stones!  
  
Isaac: Well, you can't expect magic Psy stars to look like normal Psy Stars, can you?  
  
Felix: Oh, okay. Thanks, Isaac!  
  
Isaac: Don't mention it. Bwahahahaha! Bwahahahaha! BWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Felix: You okay, Isaac?  
  
Isaac: Um, yeah. See ya Felix! *disapears in a burst of smoke*  
  
Felix: Man, I've got to get him to teach me that. *walks home*  
  
Mia: Felix, where's the money?  
  
Felix: Your boyfriend gave me some rocks for it.  
  
Mia: *blink* Picard gave you rocks?  
  
Felix: Not Picard; I meant Isaac!  
  
Mia: Felix, you forget that Naomi despises Mudshipping.  
  
Felix: But didn't she used to be a Steamshipper?  
  
Mia: USED to. Then she realized how ridiculous it was.  
  
Felix: Well, just as long as she isn't a Zitshipper.  
  
Mia: Right. Anyway, now my script says that I have to glacier you for just getting rocks. *casts glacier* See you Felix. I'm going to Garet's party. *walks away*  
  
Felix: Wait, Mia! I can't feel my feet! This sucks. This really sucks. This sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks... *three hours later*...sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks...  
  
Jenna: Hey, Felix.  
  
Felix: Jenna, get me out of here!  
  
Jenna: How about...no.  
  
Felix: No?! Why not?!  
  
Jenna: You wouldn't let me go out on a date with Isaac-chan last week. Bye, Felix. *walks off*  
  
Felix: Crap. This sucks...wait...no, I don't want to start that again. Wait, I can move my arms! *casts Mad Growth and is carried by the plants into the clouds* Awesome! Now I can do some exploring out here! *walks onto the cloud* *falls through* CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!  
  
THE END!  
  
***  
  
Picard: And the moral of this story is: Never walk on clouds!  
  
Naomi: Finally, I got this done. Orchid's been badgering me all of October to do this. I remember one of our many "conversations"...  
  
*flashback*  
  
Orchid: Naomi, have you worked on your fairytale yet?  
  
Naomi: *cough*no*cough*  
  
Orchid: nAoMi! I told Akiko that you would have it up on Saturday!  
  
Naomi: I'll have it up by Saturday!  
  
Orchid: I meant last Saturday!  
  
*present time*  
  
Picard: But it is now Sunday and you are just finishing the story.  
  
Naomi: Shuttup! 


	4. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves

Disclaimer: We don't own the fairy tales, golden sun, pokemon, monty python, or anything else like that.  
  
~****~  
  
Sheba and the Seven Adepts  
  
Snow White and the Seven Dwarves  
  
By Orchid the Jupiter Adept  
  
~*^Dedicated to Vanillacat^*~  
  
~****~  
  
Cast:  
  
Snow White: Sheba  
  
Prince: Ivan  
  
Evil Step Mother: Jenna  
  
Mirror: Karst  
  
Hunter: Menardi  
  
Narrator: Mia  
  
Doc: Isaac  
  
Grumpy: Felix  
  
Dopey: Garet  
  
Sneezy: Agatio  
  
Sleepy: Saturos  
  
Bashful: Susa [you know, that one guy that tried to kill the Dragon?]   
  
Happy: Picard  
  
~****~  
  
Mia: Once upon a time, in a galax-I mean land far far away, there was an evil step-mother who loved her own image more than anything.  
  
Jenna: Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?  
  
Karst: [rolls her eyes] Why did I end u as a stupid mirror.  
  
Jenna: Ahem, I'm waiting for my answer!  
  
Karst: Oh, yeah, you're the fairest of them all.  
  
Mia: Every hour Jenna asked the magical mirror that, and she would get the same answer, since mirrors could not lie.  
  
Karst: Erk that!  
  
Mia: So one day, the magical mirror used it's powers to make someone else more beautiful just to get on Jenna's nerves, and that more beautiful person was... her best friend Sheba.  
  
Jenna: Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?  
  
Karst: [evil grin] Hair of gold, eyes emerald has she, Sheba is far fairer than thee.  
  
Jenna: WHAT?!!   
  
Mia: She shrieked unhappily.  
  
Jenna: how could this be!? I'm am far beautiful than her! That stupid little midget girl will get what she deserves.  
  
Karst: yes, go and kill her right now. Stab yourself while your at it.  
  
Jenna: [eyes suspiciously] Are you plotting something mirror? Aren't you supposed to speak in rhymes.  
  
Karst: What?! Stupid rhymes, like I'm going to speak in rhymes?!?  
  
Jenna: But you just...  
  
Karst: Rhymes are stupid, just like cupid.  
  
Jenna: um... okay.  
  
Karst: Now go away, I have nothing more to say.  
  
Jenna: whatever.  
  
Mia: So the evil friend called for her evil hunt lady named Menardi.  
  
Jenna: Go and take Sheba into the meadows and kill her. Bring back her heart that I may know the deed is done.  
  
Menardi: Yes'm  
  
Jenna: that's no way to agree with me.  
  
Menardi: Yes'm  
  
Jenna: say it right.  
  
Menardi: Yes'm  
  
Jenna: Yes Ma'aM  
  
Menardi: Yes'm  
  
Jenna: YES MA'AM!!!  
  
Menardi: yes'm  
  
Jenna: I give up.  
  
Menardi: Yes'm  
  
Jenna: Stop that!  
  
Menardi: yes'm  
  
Jenna: -_-+ erg....  
  
Menardi yes'm.  
  
Mia: So Jenna was obviously jealous, and Karst was happy with herself. Maybe now something new would happen.   
  
Sheba: [humming to herself in the garden] Hello birdies. How are you today?  
  
Random bird #1: tweet tweet tweet.  
  
Random bird #2: twitter tweet.  
  
Sheba: Good for you. Want to hear a secret?  
  
Random birds: [nod]  
  
Sheba: A secret you won't tell?  
  
Random birds: [nod]  
  
Sheba: You tell this well your wish. And if you hear it echo...  
  
Well: And if you hear it echo...  
  
Sheba: it will come true.  
  
Well: It will come true...  
  
Mia: So Sheba began singing into the well about how she wished to meet her true love that day.  
  
Sheba: No I did not!  
  
Mia: Yes you did.  
  
Sheba: No I didn't. It was how I wanted to learn how to kill Orchid.  
  
Mia: Um... That works too.   
  
Ivan: [shows up ridding a pony] Hello!  
  
Sheba: What are you doing here?!  
  
Ivan: I'm supposed to be here.  
  
Sheba: But where is Felix.  
  
Ivan: I don't know.  
  
Sheba: oh... [looks disappointed]  
  
Ivan: Don't you like me?  
  
Sheba: [forces smile] Yeah Ivan, I like you.  
  
Ivan: [turns away and gets triumphant face and whispers] YES!!!  
  
Sheba: What did you just say?  
  
Ivan: Oh, nothing. So how are you today beautiful one?  
  
Sheba: um...fine?  
  
Ivan: Do you want to go out?  
  
Sheba: well um...Augh! I just remembered I left something on the stove. [smiles nervously and runs inside]  
  
Ivan: yeah, I think she likes me! Wahoo! [turns to leave]  
  
Sheba: [looks out from behind the curtains.] Phew, he's gone.  
  
Mia: A while later....  
  
Menardi: I'm to escort you to pick flowers.  
  
Sheba: pick...flowers? Isn't that a Venus thing to do?  
  
Menardi: I guess so. Jenna just told me to take you somewhere to pick flowers and murder you with this knife. But I don't think it's sharp enough, it couldn't even cut my hair.  
  
Sheba: what?! You're here to murder me?!  
  
Menardi: I guess so. Jenna told me so [shrugs] besides, I need some practice.  
  
Sheba: Get away from me! [casts Shine Plasma]  
  
Menardi: [Extra crispy]  
  
Mia: So Sheba ran and ran into the forest trying to escape from Menardi who was supposedly chasing after her.  
  
Menardi: [in a spa with lots of pink bubbles] What are you thinking?! I'm not going to waste my time going after that runt.  
  
Mia: So, maybe she's not after Sheba, but she didn't know that. Anywho. Sheba ran until she couldn't run anymore.  
  
Sheba: Ow, my legs hurt, and I swear that cardboard tree began moving.  
  
Cardboard tree: WOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Sheba: EEK!!!  
  
Orchid: [pops out] Don't worry, it's only me! I'm just here to remind you you're in love with Ivan. [vanishes]  
  
Sheba: um...okay...?  
  
Mia: it was in her darkest hour that little furry animals from the planet Mars appeared to comfort her.  
  
Sheba: EEEEEKKK!!! [sees green martian bunnies pop out of a hole]  
  
Mia: okay, maybe they weren't from Mars then.  
  
Bunnies: [turn into normal bunny rabbits]  
  
Sheba: much better.  
  
Mia: Wow, did I just do that?  
  
Orchid: No, that was me.  
  
Mia: dangit!  
  
Sheba: [begins petting the closest bunny rabbit that's pink eyed, with white fur except around it's mouth that is red] wow, what a cute little bunny.  
  
Bunny: [nose twitches and it's mouth opens to reveal long pointy teeth that are burning with thousand evils] Wahaha! I am the evil bunny rabbit of doom!  
  
Sheba: What the hey! [casts Shine Plasma]  
  
Bunny: [extra crispy]  
  
Orchid: Okay, who let the rabbit from Monty Python in!?! That parody is being shot in the warehouse next to us!  
  
Random Monty Python Parodiest: Oops sorry! Which one was it?  
  
Orchid: Warehouse #4858573024! Remember your numbers man! We could've had a huge mess here! I don't want my actors decapitated you moron!  
  
RMPP: Sorry! I thought it was warehouse #4858783023. Sorry! [leaves with the rabbit]  
  
Orchid: Moron.  
  
Sheba: that's a lot of warehouses.  
  
Orchid: amazing isn't it? And all of them are being used for parodies too. Robin Hood is in #45757458493, and Legend of Isaac, Ocarina of Time in #6632980 I guess Griffinkahn spread the parody bug because there's been a huge waiting list to schedule these warehouses.  
  
Sheba+Mia: . . .  
  
Orchid: Back to the parody then!  
  
Mia: um...where were we... Oh yes, the Martian bunnies.   
  
Sheba: yeah. Hurry up narrator.  
  
Mia: Show respect to your elders.  
  
Sheba: That just made you sound old.  
  
Mia: What! I am not old!  
  
Sheba: well, you just said you were old. Only Elders are old.  
  
Mia: Kraden is old, I am not old.  
  
Kraden: Who are you calling old?  
  
Sheba+Mia: KRADEN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!  
  
Kraden: What do you mean? Why shouldn't you be here! I know about all the fairy tales. My mother used to read them to me when I was a child.  
  
Mia: Kraden as a little kid with glasses. No I can imagine that.  
  
Sheba: [covers her eyes] No, no! Not that! Anything but that! I bet Kraden at my age was taller than me!  
  
Kraden: Are you listening to me!  
  
Mia: yeah. Sure Kraden.  
  
Kraden: You were not listening!  
  
Sheba: We were! Really!  
  
Kraden: Well, I'll just start over then!  
  
Mia+Sheba: NO!!!   
  
Mia: We mean-  
  
Sheba: We're kind of busy you know-  
  
Mia: and with Orchid as our authoress-  
  
Sheba: Life doesn't get to easy around here-  
  
Mia: yeah-  
  
Misty: In other words they want you to go away!  
  
Kraden: Whoa are you!?  
  
Misty: I'm Misty, old man!  
  
Kraden: Old MAN!!? I'm a new born kitten to Lemurians!  
  
Misty: um, and I know what a Lemurian is?  
  
Kraden: You don't know what a Lemurian is?!  
  
Misty:....um...[twitches] no?  
  
Kraden: Then I'll tell you all about them! Here's my journal I wrote while I was there! [brings out giant Harry Potter #7 hardcover sized book ]  
  
Misty: @_@ I feel faint...  
  
Mia: I feel bad for her.  
  
Sheba: This is our chance to get away!  
  
Mia+Sheba: [Sneek off as Kraden begins talking about Lemurians as Misty reaches for a pokeball.]  
  
Mia: A while later, Sheba stumbles upon a small cottage.  
  
Sheba: Yay! A cottage in which I can sleep in tonight! [walks in] Is anyone here?! [faces a very clean and tidy house] Wow! What a clean house! [walks upstairs to find seven beds] ooh, I'm tired. I think I'll take a nap. [falls asleep on one of the beds that fits her.]  
  
Mia: Sheba did not know of the Seven men that lived in the house. They worked during the day at the mines digging up precious jewls.  
  
Felix, Picard, Isaac, Susa, Agatio, and Saturos: [singing] We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, way down in this whole, we dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, before we all go home.  
  
Garet: [using sign language] How come I can't talk  
  
Felix: Hey! Garet's trying to say something!  
  
Isaac: yeah, but it's hard to tell.  
  
Picard: It kinda looks like sign language.  
  
Garet: [angry faced.]  
  
Susa: He doesn't look to happy though. Why aren't you speaking?!  
  
Garet: [mouthing naughty words]  
  
Felix: Maybe Orchid took his voice. After all, he is supposed to be Dopey.  
  
Garet: ( [sing language] This isn't fair!  
  
[clock points to 6:00 and it is time to go home]  
  
Isaac: Hiho!  
  
Everyone except Isaac: [blank stare]  
  
Isaac: Did I just do that?  
  
Everyone except Isaac: [nods]  
  
Agatio: that was pretty scary.  
  
Saturos: Seriously.  
  
Mia: So they all began to head home after locking up everything thing they had found in a shed. They headed home, and of course, they weren't singing after that strange "Hiho" from Isaac.  
  
Susa: Yeah, that was pretty strange.  
  
Garet :[nods]  
  
Isaac: -_-+ Would you leave that?!  
  
Agatio: Nope, never!   
  
Saturos: The great leader has a flaw!  
  
Picard: ^_^  
  
Felix: Now me! I'm a flawless leader!  
  
Garet: [Attempts to trip Felix but falls into a nearby river.]  
  
Everyone: [laughs]  
  
Isaac: Garet the clumsy one!  
  
Picard: Isaac isn't the only with flaw.  
  
Isaac: shush you!  
  
Picard: ^_^  
  
Mia: It wasn't long before they found themselves in front of the house, the inside sparkling and clean as usual, except a muddy trail that led upstairs. They followed it to find Sheba sleeping in Felix's bed.  
  
Felix: Sheba?!  
  
Sheba: Felix! [gasps] Felix you're here! Yay! [hugs Felix]  
  
Felix: What are you doing here?!  
  
Sheba: Jenna tried to murder me with her henchmen Menardi.  
  
Saturos: [gasps] Menardi! She would never do that!   
  
Agatio: Yeah! She must be under a spell or something. That Jenna turned my Karst into a mirror that can't lie!  
  
Everyone: [gasps] How Evil!  
  
Agatio: My Karst! [falls to knees and begins crying!] Whenever I think of it, it makes me cry!  
  
Isaac: Agatio . . . crying. . . now that's something you don't see everyday.  
  
Susa: I wouldn't know because I'm only in the game trying to kill a stupid dragon. And after that everyone forgets about me.  
  
Orchid: Except for me.  
  
Susa: right. But if it's you, I'm not sure it's a good thing.  
  
Orchid: ( Fine! Be that way coward! [stomps off]  
  
Susa: . . .  
  
Felix [whispering] Besides Picard, I'd say you were next in line.  
  
Susa: @_@ I feel faint.  
  
Sheba: Hello! This Parody is about me duh!  
  
Mia: So they decided to let Sheba stay if she cleaned the house.  
  
Isaac: Um. Mia, you jumped ahead. We never decided anything.  
  
Mia: Yes you did! To the next scene!  
  
Isaac: Whatever.  
  
Mia: It was late at night, and the seven dwarves-  
  
Felix, Isaac, Picard, Agatio, Saturos, and Susa: ADEPTS!!  
  
Mia: I mean Adepts- were discussing something as Sheba slept upstairs.  
  
Agatio: I say we storm into the castle and take her by surprise!  
  
Felix: How can we storm into a castle and take her by surprise? Storming always results in yelling.  
  
Picard: [solemnly] And lightening.  
  
Garet: [just sitting there]  
  
Susa: Yes, Storming is not the way to go. How about making her drink lots of dragon's bane? It'll make her sleepy.  
  
Isaac: Dragonsbane only works on dragons.  
  
Susa: ^^;; Oh yeah.  
  
Saturos: How about an ambush!?  
  
Everyone: [thinking deeply]  
  
Felix: Sounds good. Just as long as Sheba isn't hurt.  
  
Garet: [sign language] What's with the weird lady standing outside the doorway?  
  
Everyone else: [ignoring Garet]  
  
Picard: [cheerfully] Sounds good.  
  
Saturos: I'm sleepy.  
  
Agatio: Whoooo...I feel lightheaded.  
  
Felix: [angrily] This entire scheme is stupid!  
  
Isaac: [fidgeting] y-y-yeah.  
  
Picard: [happily] I think it's a wonderful idea.  
  
Felix: I think it's stupid.  
  
Picard: [smiling] You sure are grumpy today.  
  
Susa: [slowly] Yeah.  
  
Mia: it seems that taking role of their character is now affecting them, for Felix is grumpy, Picard is happy, and Agatio is now sneezing fireballs.  
  
Orchid: No, the character isn't affecting them, it's these pills. I gave Picard giggling pills, and Isaac that weird stuff that makes you all jittery. And Felix, I haven't let him go to bed for a couple days now. I'm amazed it's just now affecting him. Garet, I zapped him with author powers, Saturos sleeping pills. I guess Agatio is really allergic to daisies because I've never seen him sneeze like this before.  
  
Mia: Whatever. It was at this time they all decided to go to bed.  
  
Picard: [cheerfully] Goooooodnight everyone!  
  
Saturos: ZZZZZzzzzzzz  
  
Garet: [in sign language] I would tell you to shut up if I could talk!  
  
~*****~  
  
Mia: All seven dwar-I mean Adepts woke the next morning refreshed with the medication Orchid gave them worn off.  
  
Picard: [running around the cottage and singing] Rise and Shine everyone! Time to wake up and say hello to sunshine!  
  
Mia: Okay . .. Maybe it hadn't.  
  
Felix: Stupid sun go away!  
  
Saturos: Not already! I'm still tired!  
  
Agatio: [sneezes and sets the roof on fire]  
  
Picard: Ooh Ooh! Let me put it out! [casts douse]  
  
Garet, Saturos, and Agatio: AUGH!!![ Run around screaming-except Garet, he can't speak]  
  
Isaac: Off to-to-to work!  
  
Susa: Without "Hi-hoing"!  
  
Isaac: Would you shut up about that!?  
  
Susa: Nope, never!  
  
Mia: So off to work they goed!  
  
Felix: Went you stupid blue-haired lady!  
  
Mia: You better take that back you lunatic Venus Adept! My hair is pretty, and I am ten times smarter than you, numskull!  
  
Felix: Loser cow!  
  
Mia: Rotten thing of cabbage!  
  
Felix: Spinach face!  
  
Mia: Bowl of broccoli!  
  
Felix: ten week old maccaroni and cheese that's been sitting in the fridge!  
  
Mia: Fine then! I just won't be your narrator then! Do it on your own Meusi Benjo!  
  
Felix: Meusi Benjo?  
  
Mia: Yeah! You're a stupid Meusi Benjo! So there! [stomps off (If that's possible for a narrator)]  
  
Susa: That was odd.  
  
Garet: Seriously.  
  
Everyone stares.  
  
Garet: [gets wide eyed tries to say "wow" but doesn't come out] [in sign language] this is [speaks] seriously [SL] stupid.  
  
Picard: You just said seriously!  
  
Garet: [nods, in sign language] but it's the only word I can say.  
  
Isaac: what?  
  
Saturos: something about "Seriously" being the only word he can say.  
  
Garet: Seriously!  
  
Felix: This is just really weird.  
  
Garet: Seriously.  
  
Felix: shut up.  
  
Garet: Seriously.  
  
Felix: whatever  
  
Garet: Seriously  
  
~****~  
  
[Sheba is all alone in the house looking through cupboards]  
  
Sheba: Seriously! Where's all the microwave food! I don't know how to cook real stuff. All I know is Ramen Noodles.  
  
[No reply]  
  
Sheba: This is really boring. I mean, before at least there was Mia, but Felix chased her off. He sure was in a bad mood.  
  
[no reply]  
  
Sheba: Gah! I'm so hungry! I need something to eat!  
  
[no reply]  
  
Sheba: No ramen, no Macaroni and Cheese, Rice and Roni, Bean and Bacon!   
  
[A/N: We don't own any of those]  
  
[no reply]  
  
Sheba: I'm going to die of starvation!  
  
Jenna: Of course you are!  
  
Sheba: [turns around to face Jenna dressed in yellow] Who are you!  
  
Random Narrator hired by Orchid: Sheba did not recognize Jenna because she was wearing yellow, when she had always worn red, making her unrecognizable  
  
Jenna: I am just a random traveler.  
  
Sheba: you look familiar for some reason.  
  
Jenna: [turns red] Um, really!? Why would you think that!? You've never seen me in my entire life! Yeah!  
  
Sheba: oh. Are you sure?  
  
Jenna: Yes, I'm sure. Anywho, I heard that you were [brings out red apple] Hungry?  
  
Sheba: FOOD!! [jumps onto the apple and eats it] Yummy! I liked it!  
  
Jenna: You're not...dead!?  
  
Sheba: Why would I be dead!? I'm feel great now, except I do feel a little hungry still.  
  
Jenna: [looks into basket] Oh, I gave you the wrong apple! Heh, heh, heh. This one is even better than the other.  
  
Sheba: Yay! Gimme gimme!  
  
Jenna: This is a special apple and if you wish-  
  
Sheba: [steals apple] Ooh, I'm going to eat you, you little apple! Wahahaha! [begins eating, but then falls to the ground]  
  
Jenna: Finally! Finally she is dead! Mwahaha! I am finally the fairest of them all!  
  
Picard: [walks in] Hey Sheba, I forgot to... [sees Sheba] Oh my goodness she is dead! We must encase her in ice in order to keep her in good condition.  
  
Jenna: condition?  
  
Picard: So when her love arrives and kisses her, she'll be the same way she was before.  
  
Jenna: What are you talking about? What love?  
  
Picard: The handsome prince. When he comes and kisses her, she'll wake up.  
  
Jenna: You've made a mistake, she won't wake up.  
  
Picard: yes she will  
  
Jenna: No she won't.  
  
Picard: Yes she will.  
  
Jenna: No she won't.  
  
Picard: [blinks] wait, aren't you that one witch lady that was trying to murder her?  
  
Jenna: um... DUH!!!  
  
Picard: oh. Well that means I'll have to kill you.  
  
Jenna: What!? Kill me?! I doubt it.  
  
Garet: Jenna? Is that you!  
  
Jenna: Garet-Chan! [hugs Garet!]  
  
Garet: Hey! I can speak now. You cured the curse!  
  
Picard: Wow. Maybe Jenna isn't so evil after all.  
  
Garet: Of course Jenna isn't evil.  
  
Picard: Then what about Sheba?  
  
Ivan: [appears in the door] Do not fear, for the Great Prince is here!  
  
Jenna: Little over his head isn't he?  
  
Garet: he's always been that way.  
  
Ivan: [bends down and kisses Sheba]  
  
Sheba: [wakes up.] Wow. That was weird. I was in front of the enormous gates with lots of people with wings.  
  
Ivan: Fair Sheba, no, no, Fair Florence Sheba, will you marry me?  
  
Sheba: NO WAY!!! Where is Felix!?  
  
Felix: I am here!  
  
Sheba: Felix! [hugs him!] I love you Felix!  
  
Felix: I love you to Sheba, will you marry me?  
  
Ivan: But she's supposed to marry me! She loves me more!  
  
Sheba: Yes Felix, I will marry you!  
  
Ivan: What?! But I'm the prince. You're supposed to marry me! Not some ugly poofed hair dwarf!  
  
Sheba: Felix is not a dwarf, nor is he poofed hair. Though it would make him cute!  
  
Felix: [sticks tongue out at Ivan]  
  
Ivan: [crying] I am so unloved!  
  
Random Narrator: Suddenly out of nowhere Fezhi appears.  
  
Fezhi: Ivan I love you!  
  
Ivan: Fezhi! My darling! Marry me!  
  
Garet: Wow, everyone's getting married. [Jenna's looking up at him hopefully] Why are you looking at me that way? Oh, okay, I can't hold it in any longer! Marry me Jenna!  
  
Jenna: YAY!!! YOU FINALLY ASKED!!!  
  
Isaac: Mia! Where is Mia?  
  
Mia: [runs up] Yes Isaac? [starry eyes]  
  
Isaac: Will you marry me!?  
  
Mia: Yes yes yes!  
  
Susa+That one girl (I can't remember her name, and I couldn't find a game boy)[kissing]  
  
Menardi and Karst: We're free!  
  
Menardi: Because Jenna became in love, we were freed from our curses!  
  
Agatio: Karst!  
  
Saturos: Menardi!  
  
Picard: [looks around] Am I the only person without a girl?  
  
Hamma [Walks in] Hello Picard.  
  
Picard: heeheeeheee....  
  
Random Narator: And all . . . eight couples lived happily ever after.  
  
~****~  
  
THE END  
  
~****~  
  
Orchid: That has to be the longest chapter I've ever written in my entire life.  
  
Misty: Seriously. I didn't think this would take so long.  
  
Orchid: Yeah. But we often got sidetracked in the story.  
  
Misty: You always get side tracked.  
  
Orchid: I wonder if I over did it.  
  
Misty: Hope not.. .. 


End file.
